Mi destino divino
by Aome12341
Summary: No se me ocurrio un summary xp, Pasen y lean ADVERTENCIA: Este es un crossover con Saint Seiya.


**¡Holaaaa! Ese es mi primer crossover con Inuyasha y Saint Seiya n_n.  
**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Mi destino divino**

**Capitulo 1…El inicio**

* * *

Desde la era del mito, se ha hablado de los Dioses del Olimpo, de su gran poder y su majestuosidad. Sin embargo, hay una Diosa que según se dice es una simple leyenda, un personaje de un cuento para los niños. Los únicos que saben que en verdad existe, son aquellos que protegen este mundo de aquellos que quieren destruirlo.

Antes esta Diosa no lo era, era una simple humana llamada Solaria en honor al lugar en el que vivía, en esos tiempos, lo que hoy se conoce como el sol era un planeta como la tierra que con el poder de su gobernante irradiaba una luz que iluminaba los demás planetas. Solárium era la reina del planeta, tenía seis hijas, la mayor Yuki, las trillizas, Solaria la mayor, Yukio la de en medio e Itsuko la menor, y las menores, las gemelas Yuko y Yoko.

Vivian plenamente, hasta que un día la oscuridad llego al planeta Solaria, el terror invadía el pueblo y mucha gente murió, Solárium junto a sus hijas enfrentaron a este mal, pero ella y cinco de sus hijas murieron en batalla, Solaria era la única que quedaba con vida, derroto este mal sellándolo sacrificando su vida.

_**Hace mucho tiempo…**_

-_Se acabo…esto fue lo último que pude hacer…no me queda mucha energía-_Pensaba acostada en el suelo alzando ambas manos al cielo, una luz empezó a brillar en ellas-_Con esto…los enviare a todos…a un lugar donde reencarnen y puedan vivir en paz-_Se formaron esferas de luz que cubrieron a todos los habitantes del planeta y los mando a la tierra.

Solaria murió en ese instante y el núcleo del planeta exploto convirtiéndose en la bola de fuego que conocemos hoy.

Al abrir sus ojos dorados, se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente, se sentó sobre sus rodillas despacio y vio mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba. Había mucha niebla, pero pudo divisar una montaña en la cual había un palacio. Sintió el filo de una cuchilla en su cuello y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era un hombre con una armadura de color azul, cabello negro y ojos grises.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunta el hombre sin apartar la cuchilla.

Solaria estaba paralizada, la voz de una mujer interrumpió al hombre.

-Ya déjala Eulices, el gran señor Zeus fue quien la trajo-Dice la mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta el muslo, ojos negros y vestido blanco.

Acaso dijo ¿Zeus?, ya sabía dónde se encontraba, en el monte Olimpo, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué la trajeron?, ella no es una Diosa.

-¿Por qué el señor Zeus traería a una humana al monte Olimpo?-Preguntó Eulices apartando la cuchilla-Que yo sepa está prohibido que los humanos vengan aquí.

-Ella ya no es más una humana, así que trátala con respeto-Dice la mujer mirándolo con molestia-Venga conmigo por favor-Dice comenzando a caminar en dirección del palacio.

Solaria se levanto aun confundida y la siguió. Al estar en el palacio pudo ver hermosos campos de flores que lo rodeaban, también había mariposas y muchas aves, había fuentes y arboles. Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta marrón oscuro, la mujer la abrió y dejo ver un enorme baño con una enorme tina del tamaño de una piscina grande.

-Adelante, puede tomar un baño y tardarse todo lo que guste, en este armario hay algunos vestidos, puede elegir el que guste-Dice la mujer señalando un enorme armario a un lado de la puerta-Con su permiso, iré a avisarle al señor Zeus que ya se encuentra aquí-Dice para después salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Solaria acepto la oferta de darse un baño, se quito el vestido blanco que traía puesto, estaba hecho jirones en todas partes y estaba muy sucio. Se metió al agua y dejo que se llevara sus dudas, lo único que quería en ese momento era relajarse.

Mientras tanto, la mujer camino hasta una puerta mucho más grande que la del baño, era de color marrón oscuro y tenia las figuras de los Dioses del Olimpo. Desde adentro se escuchaban algunos gritos de furia, sin prestarle mucha atención toco la puerta y desde adentro se escucho la voz de un hombre darle permiso de entrar. Dentro se encontraban todos los Dioses reunidos, todos menos uno de ellos se encontraban sentados en una enorme mesa, el único que estaba de pie estaba frente a ellos.

-Señor Zeus, la joven que mando traer esta aquí-Dice la mujer dando una reverencia.

-¿Y donde la dejaste Meredid?-Pregunta Zeus can sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro.

-Está tomando un baño, pensé que necesitaba relajarse un poco y debía cambiarse-Dice Meredid mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien, cuando salga tráela aquí-Dice Zeus, Meredid dio una última reverencia y se marcho cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo es posible que quieras darle mi puesto a una humana?-Pregunta el Dios que estaba de pie, molesto.

-Apolo, tu no cumpliste el deber que te correspondía de proteger Solaria, en cambio ella dio su propia vida a cambio de que todos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad-Dice Zeus sin inmutarse-Además, yo nunca dije que iba a darle tu puesto, dije que ella será la Diosa del valor y la vida, y si tu cometes alguna otra falta, el puesto de Dios del sol será de ella.

Meredid llego al baño donde dejo a Solaria, toco la puerta suavemente.

-Señorita Solaria, ¿Esta lista?-Pregunta sin abrir la puerta.

-Sí, solo estoy colocándome el vestido-Contesta Solaria, el vestido que eligió era de color blanco, largo hasta el suelo, se ata en el hombro derecho con un medallón de adorno dorado, dejando descubierto el izquierdo. Su cabello negro largo hasta las rodillas caía en cascada por su espalda. Salió del baño.

-Permítame-Dice Meredid sentándola en una silla, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar el largo cabello, lo corto un poco con una navaja y lo acomodo en un hermoso arreglo lleno de rizos, parecía la corona de una reina, le puso una cinta blanca alrededor y cepillo el flequillo de su frente-Listo-Toma un espejo y se lo muestra.

-Es hermoso-Dice tomando el espejo y mirándose mejor.

-Ahora venga conmigo, el señor Zeus desea verla-Dice saliendo del baño seguida de Solaria.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a las puertas del salón de reuniones de los Dioses, Meredid toco la puerta y la dejaron pasar.

-Aquí está la señorita Solaria-Dice permitiéndole el paso a la joven que entro un poco dudosa y nerviosa.

Nunca se imagino que algún día estaría frente a los Dioses del Olimpo. Zeus se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Bienvenida al Olimpo Solaria-Dice con una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a la chica.

-Una humana no debería pisar este territorio sagrado-Dice Apolo observando a la joven con desprecio.

Solaria solo frunció el seño.

-No le hagas caso, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo-Dice Zeus indicándole que saliera-Terminaremos este asunto mañana-Sale y comienza a caminar hacia la izquierda seguido de Solaria.

En el camino se formo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que Solaria decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta sin más mirando al suelo, Zeus se detuvo al igual que ella.

-¿Por qué qué?-Pregunta Zeus mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-Pregunta Solaria observándolo.

-Mmm…por la pureza de tu corazón-Dice Zeus mirando al frente.

-¿Mm?

-Nunca vi a un ser humano con tanto valor y aprecio por la vida de las personas-Dice volteándose a verla-Yo pienso que un Dios debería tener esas cualidades, pero por desgracia todos sienten desprecio hacia los humanos-Hace una pausa cerrando los ojos, luego los abre-La razón por la que te traje aquí, es porque eres una persona muy valiosa, y quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Un favor?-Pregunta Solaria confundida.

-Sígueme-Dice Zeus reanudando su caminata.

Se detuvieron frente a unas puertas blancas, Zeus las abrió y entro seguido de Solaria. Parecía que era el cuarto de un bebe, en el techo hay un cielo pintado y en las paredes el césped y algunas mariposas. Al frente se encontraba una cuna, Zeus se detuvo al frente de esta y le permitió a Solaria acercarse para ver a la pequeña bebe que dormía en ella.

-Ella es mi hija menor Athena-Dice Zeus observando a la bebe-Quiero que tú seas su hermana mayor y la cuides de ahora en adelante.

-¿Hermana mayor? Eso significa que…

-Que de ahora en adelante serás una de mis hijas, Solaria la Diosa del valor y la vida-Dice Zeus con orgullo-Ahora ven, voy a entregarte algo-Dice saliendo de la pequeña habitación.

La llevo a otra habitación y al entrar vieron las armaduras de los demás Dioses, incluida la de Zeus, en medio de todas ellas se encontraba una armadura blanca con detalles en dorado, tenía unas alas y sostenía un báculo dorado en la mano derecha y una espada en la izquierda.

-Esta es tu armadura, el báculo que sostiene fue hecho por Kein hermana de Nike, ambas Diosas de la sabiduría-Dice Zeus tomando el báculo para luego entregárselo a Solaria-Este báculo deberás llevarlo siempre contigo, y cuando necesites a Kein su espíritu estará en el.

Solaria tomo el báculo con ambas manos y luego solo lo sostuvo con la derecha.

-Bienvenida seas Solaria, mi querida hija.

-Muchas gracias…Padre-Dice con una sonrisa.

Pasaron ocho años, Athena era una pequeña niña de ocho años, su cabello violeta largo hasta la mitad de la espalda se movía mientras ella corría riendo, sus ojos turquesa brillaban con alegría e inocencia. Solaria estaba en los campos de flores recogiendo algunas, Athena llego con ella y la abrazo por el cuello.

-Hermana-Dice Athena sonriendo con felicidad.

-Athena, no deberías correr así podrías lastimarte-Dice Solaria haciéndola sentarse a su lado.

-Lo siento-Dice la pequeña con una sonrisa-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Estoy recogiendo algunas flores, ¿Me ayudas?-Dice Solaria con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-Grita la niña con alegría.

Solaria ya no recordaba nada de su pasado como humana, ni a su madre ni a sus hermanas, era como si nunca hubiera vivido eso, tenia deseos de recordar lo que era ser un ser humano, pero eso sería imposible. Recogieron las flores y estaban caminando por el pasillo, Athena sostenía las flores con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la mano de Solaria quien en su mano derecha llevaba su báculo. Meredid llego corriendo hacia ellas con mucha prisa.

-¡Señorita Solaria!-Grita llegando con ellas.

-¿Qué sucede Meredid?-Pregunta Solaria con angustia.

-El señor Zeus me ha pedido que le avisara de una reunión urgente, Hades y Poseidón están teniendo un conflicto-Dice Meredid.

-Iré de inmediato, mientras tanto cuida de mi hermana-Dice Solaria para luego agacharse a la altura de Athena-Ahora regreso, quédate con Meredid-Se levanta y va a la sala de reuniones.

-Meredid-Llama Athena a la mujer que volteo a mirarla de inmediato-¿Crees que algún día pueda ser igual a mi hermana?-Pregunta con inocencia.

-Estoy segura de que si señorita Athena-Dice Meredid con una sonrisa, estaba segura de que Athena estaba destinada a ser una gran Diosa igual a su hermana Solaria.

En la sala de reuniones, Solaria entro y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Zeus.

-¿Qué sucede con Poseidón y Hades?-Pregunta dejando su báculo recostado de la silla.

-Tal parece ser que Hades quiere que Poseidón le entregue sus dominios, pero él se niega-Dice Hera que estaba sentada a la derecha de Zeus.

Se oyó que tocaron la puerta y Hades y Poseidón entraron. Comenzaron a discutir sobre sus dominios, pero Poseidón no quería ceder.

-Si me dejaras tus dominios los seres humanos nunca tocarían el océano-Dice Hades.

-Ya te dije que no voy a darte mis dominios, no me importa que los seres humanos vayan al océano en sus barcos, puedo ahogarlos con una ola gigante y problema resuelto-Dice Poseidón.

-¡Ya basta!-Grita Solaria levantándose de golpe, todos se la quedaron mirando-¡Lo único que estoy escuchando es que quieren acabar con los seres humanos! ¡No importa si Poseidón cede y te deja su territorio, ambos quieren destruir a los humanos y no voy a tolerar que hablen así frente a mí!

-¡Los humanos son una plaga, nunca debieron ser creados!-Grita Poseidón furibundo.

-¡Si hacen cosas malas en vida, serán castigados en el inframundo como se lo merecen!-Grita Hades orgulloso de su método.

Solaria los miraba a ambos con furia, Zeus sabía lo que estaba por suceder así que decidió intervenir.

-Poseidón, Hades, debe haber una manera de que resuelvan su conflicto-Dice Zeus mientras Solaria se sentaba nuevamente aun molesta.

Ambos Dioses se miraron fijamente, tomaron su decisión.

-Poseidón, a partir de este momento, tu y yo estamos en guerra, el que ceda primero se queda con el territorio del otro-Dice Hades apuntando a Poseidón con su espada.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieren adelante, yo no voy a intervenir-Dice Zeus más serio que nunca.

Hades y Poseidón se marcharon. Todos salieron de la sala de reuniones, Solaria iba caminando por el gran pasillo abierto mirando al suelo, no podía creer que Poseidón y Hades iniciaran una guerra entre ellos solo para quedarse con el territorio del otro, y para empeorar la situación su padre dijo que no se metería en eso, era tan frustrante.

-¡Hermana!-Grita la pequeña Athena corriendo hacia su hermana que al verla sonrió.

-Athena-Dice Solaria agachándose para abrazarla.

-Toma-Dice Athena entregándole un corazón hecho con unas flores-Lo hice para ti-Dice con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

-Muchas gracias, es hermoso-Dice Solaria tomando el corazón con una sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a jugar-Dice Athena jalando a su hermana al campo de flores.

Pasaron diez años desde que Hades y Poseidón comenzaron su guerra, Solaria siempre los estaba observando a través de un espejo redondo que le regalo su padre. La guerra sin sentido que esos dos iniciaron acarreó a los humanos que también habían creado sus propias guerras. Solaria estaba en el campo de flores observando por el espejo la gran destrucción que las guerras trajeron consigo.

-Cuanta destrucción-Dice Solaria con pesar, no podía intervenir y eso la frustraba.

-Hermana-Dice Athena de dieciocho años, su cabello es largo hasta las rodillas, trae puesto un vestido largo sin mangas, ella también tiene su báculo y lo lleva en la mano derecha-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy viendo la tierra-Dice Solaria con una sonrisa cambiando el paisaje del espejo a uno muy hermoso.

-Es hermoso-Dice Athena una vez se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Sí, pero…-Dice Solaria borrando su sonrisa y cambiando la imagen a una en la que se veían muchas personas sufriendo-La guerra entre Hades y Poseidón ha llegado muy lejos, acarrearon a los seres humanos y estos empezaron sus propias guerras.

-Es terrible-Dice Athena con tristeza-Debemos pedirle a nuestro padre que intervenga.

-No lo hará-Dice Solaria levantándose y tomando su báculo-El dijo que no se iba a meter en eso.

-Entonces hagámoslo nosotras-Dice Athena levantándose-Si mi padre no quiere intervenir entonces lo haremos nosotras y acabaremos con esto.

Solaria observaba a su hermana sorprendida, nunca la había visto tan decidida, pero tenía razón, ya no soportaba mas ver a los humanos sufrir, si su padre no iba a intervenir entonces lo harían ellas.

-No las voy a dejar ir-Dice Zeus una vez escucho la petición de sus hijas.

-Pero padre.

-Tu dijiste que no intervendrías, pero no dijiste que otros Dioses no podían hacerlo-Dice Solaria molesta-Aun si no nos das permiso iremos, los humanos están sufriendo y la tierra está siendo destruida, no pienso quedarme aquí sentada mientras ellos destruyen todo con su estúpida guerra.

Zeus medito sus palabras por un segundo…suspiro.

-Está bien, pero recuerden que no intervendré-Dice retirándose del lugar.

Athena y Solaria sonrieron y se fueron al portal que las llevaría a la tierra, Solaria pensó que la mejor manera de ir seria convertidas en unas niñas para pasar desapercibidas, saltaron y cayeron a la tierra.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!  
**


End file.
